Grimundle: Going to Get a Little Hot and Bothered
by kohii
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione with all the other 5th years are going to be taking a trip to the town of Grimundle. 5th years, every House, no rules, pent up in an amazing town. If you ask me...things are going to get a little hot and bothered.


Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.  
  
*  
  
Harry stared up at the clock on the wall. Time seemed to go even slower than ever. He looked over at Professor Flitwick jabbering away at something.  
  
He glanced over at Hermione, she was taking notes and listening intently as the teacher spoke.  
  
Harry looked over to his side at Ron. Ron was slightly drooling. He was somewhere staring off into space.  
  
Harry looked around slightly at the other students. No one was paying the least bit of attention. Lavender Brown yawned loudly.  
  
Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnigan were glancing at one another from time to time. Harry casually glanced at Draco Malfoy. Draco was making little paper balls and throwing them at people.  
  
Of course his two companions, or rather henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle laughed loudly and ignorantly. Harry sighed and went back to his little corner of the wall to stare at.  
  
The bell rang. Everyone sprang up and was more than happy to leave. Harry got up and gathered his books. Ron sat up, yawned and wiped the drool off his freckled cheek.  
  
Hermione scribbled something down on a parchment and neatly stuffed it with her other things. She got up out of her chair and smiled at them.  
  
"Paying attention?" Hermione inquired with a smile.  
  
"No." Ron and Harry said in unison. Hermione scowled and started walking towards the door. Ron shrugged at Harry.  
  
Charms had been their last class and next was dinner. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all walked to the Gryffindor tower chatting to one another joyfully. They reached the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
"Mincent Nips," Hermione said and walked in with Harry and Ron trailing behind.  
  
They went to their rooms to put their stuff away. As Harry and Ron were coming back down the steps to meet Hermione in the Common Room, Fred and George jumped next to them rather energetically.  
  
They had large grins on their faces and were looking at Ron and Harry with excitment. Ron looked at them awkwardly.  
  
"You two look like a bunch of smiling prats, whats with you two?" Ron uttered, slightly backing away from George's extremely close face.  
  
"Many tell us so," George said. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"We hear from some other class mates that Dumbledore has somthing to tell us at dinner," Fred said.  
  
"He always does," Harry said slightly confused. Fred shook his head. "No, like some special announcement or something. I dont know what it is though," George replied and shrugged.  
  
"Maybe that McGonagall is getting fired and she's going into the magical stripping buisness," George said to Fred and laughed. They both walked off laughing at the nasty thought.  
  
Ron looked at Harry. Harry looked like he was going to choke, while Ron turned a shade of green, "ew," Harry said weakly shaking head to get the thought out.  
  
"Hurry, lets just go before anymore disturbing images come into our heads," Ron said to Harry. Harry nodded and shook his head again. They ran down the steps to meet Hermione.  
  
Hermione was waiting in the common room and marched up to Harry and Ron, "I heard that Dumbledore is going to say something important, not that he already does but, oh you know what I mean let's just go. I'm starving," Hermione said and started to drag Harry and Ron before they could even say anything.  
  
They looked at eachother, shrugged and let Hermione lead the way.  
  
*  
  
Everyone got to their seats and waited. We guess that everyone else heard that Dumbledore was going to say somthing important. Not that he already does, but oh bloody hell nevermind you get the point.  
  
Everyone was chatting boisterously. Dumbledore stood up while Professor McGonagall tapped her spoon on her goblet.  
  
Everyone quited down. Dumbledore waited till the room was completely silent. He smiled warmly.  
  
"I can see, that everyone probably knows that I am going to say something different than usual. And you have guessed right, it is very important. Today is Friday, so next week we are going to do somthing special. Next week... all of the fifth years are going on a trip," Dumbledore said and waited till it sunk in.  
  
Hermione gave Ron and Harry a puzzled look. Ron and Harry returned the same looks. Everyone was whispering about it. Harry was in fifth year. He was lucky... he hoped.  
  
"All of the fifth years will be taking a trip. They will be going to a village called Grimundle. It is a very pleasant village. It is not in the mountains, but exactly next to them. The village of Grimundle is a beautiful place, not many people go there, except for those who actually live there. Every House will go there for the week with their House leaders."  
  
Some of the teachers nodded. Everyone was still silent. Dumbledore continued on.  
  
"Tonight when everyone goes back to their common room, each Head of the House will explain to you more about the trip, and give you answers to your questions. Now, that the news is over, everyone eat!" Dumbledore said pleasantly and sat back down.  
  
Food appeared on the tables. The whole hall erupted with conversation of the trip.  
  
Everyone was excited about the trip to Grimundle. At least, the fifth years were.  
  
"Can you believe this? Why are we taking a trip out of the blue to a place called Grimundle? What about school? And how far is it? Where will we stay? And what about-" Ron said but was cut off. Hermione was holding her hand up, exasperated.  
  
"I don't know Ron. I am not the Professor but, you can ask McGonagall when we get to the common room. Now I think I've heard of the town Grimundle. Hmm... Grimundle, Grimundle. Ah yes! I think I read about it in third year. Yes it did sound very interesting," Hermione said while stirring her corn soup.  
  
Ron looked at her soup, shrugged and started eating his own soup. Harry just sat back in his chair thinking about the trip. He looked over at the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry looked at Draco in an oh-so-sneaky way so that he wouldn't notice him. Draco was also looking rather jovial about the trip. He was talking amongst his Slytherin class mates with an excited twinkle in his eye.  
  
Harry looked back to his crab sandwich. He shrugged, promised to ponder about this later and started eating.  
  
*  
  
Everyone went to their common rooms. Ron, Harry and Hermione alone with the other Gryffindor fifth years stayed in the common room, while all the other years left to their dormitories. Some of the older kids stayed to listen. Like Fred and George.  
  
Everyone sat down. When Professor McGonagall came in the room went silent with an eerie pause at the end. Oooh spooky no? McGonagall stood in front of everyone.  
  
She waited a few seconds, then started.  
  
"As you can see Dumbledore has announced that the fifth years are going on a trip for a week to Grimundle. Now it is near the mountains so I suggest that you all wear your winter robes. You are given two days and a half; tonight, Saturday and Sunday to pack your things. But only pack your robes, clothes, and pajamas. And a few other things if you wish.  
  
"We will not be taking our books. We will not require them. But you may bring them if you wish. Grimundle is a village as you now know, and there are people living in it. We are not the only ones staying there. So don't make too much of a ruckus. Now, you are allowed to wander about the town but not wander out of the town. It is a very safe place, but it is not so safe on the outside. I would like you to be more cautious at nightime than in the day. You have generally nothing to fear, but you never know," McGonagall warned and glanced about the room. She continued. "Now, any questions?" McGonagall inquired, peering at the students before her. Some started to raise their hands.  
  
"Ah yes, Mr. Thomas?" She directed to Dean. Dean lowered his hand.  
  
"Do we have a curfew?" Dean asked. Everyone listened intently.  
  
"Yes you do. Your curfew is 12:00. No later than that," she said. A lot of the students smiled and whispered for a couple of seconds.  
  
Seamus raised his hand. McGonagall nodded at him. "Are there dorms? Like boys and girls, and the different Houses?"  
  
"Yes, I'm glad you asked that Mr.Finnigan. Yes there are. Their are two lodges. And they are very large. The first lodge is the girls lodge. There are five stories. The first floor is where there are two rooms located, like Meeting rooms if students wanted to meet, and also where everyone goes up the stairs to their dormitorys. The second floor is Hufflepuff, the third is Ravenclaw, the fourth is Slytherin, and the top is Gryffindor. Same as to the boys lodge," she said to everyone.  
  
Harry saw some of the kids smirk as to say Ha-Ha-In-Your-Face-Slytherin-You- Stupid-Wanker-We're-Higher-Than-You. McGonagall cleared her throat.  
  
"Now the order of the stories for the Houses are just the way they have been put. Not becuase one is better than the other," she said looking at some of her students as if she could read their minds. Still some of the kids continued to smirk.  
  
"Also in between the two lodges is one big lodge where the House Leaders stay. Now anymore questions?" McGonagall asked.  
  
The room was quiet. I love being frightening thought McGonagall, but hid the pleased smirk on her face.  
  
"Ah yes, I must say. The boys and girls are allowed to of course see people from other houses in the meeting rooms of their lodges. They are allowed to go up to the House's rooms and in the Meeting rooms. But, the boys and girls cannot go to the other gender's lodges. Even if they are the Meeting rooms. In front of the House leaders' lodge are the main Meeting rooms. There are five meeting rooms, one for each House. Now the fifth one is for anyone that wants to meet the other gender from any house. That room is bigger than any of the other rooms," McGonagall said sternly.  
  
Some of the Gryffindors sighed quietly with disappointment. Like Parvati Patil who was eyeing Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"And of course if you need to talk to one of us then of course come to us. After the curfew you are supposed to stay put in your rooms. You are allowed to go to your own genders other rooms if you like but after 1:00 you must go back to your own dormitorie. Now... any more questions?" McGonagall inquired looking about her students.  
  
The whole common room sat absorbing all the information. No one talked or whispered or really looked at eachother. Just thought.  
  
This is a very ponderous group, mused McGonagall as she adjusted her new woollen knickers.  
  
Lavender raised her hand. McGonagall nodded. "Um do we get a map? So we can see the town and everything?" Lavender said lowering her hand.  
  
McGonagall nodded. "Yes each one of you will get a map so you can see the town. Oh yes their are no eating rooms," McGonagall said and waited. Everyone looked very confused.  
  
"You can go around the town looking for food. There are many restaurants and cafès to go to. I assume you have your own money and you are allowed to buy things. Oh and you may sleep in till 12:00 in the afternoon. No later. Now any more questions?" she asked.  
  
Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Ms.Granger?"  
  
"I dont mean to be rude but, why are we doing this? Is this a learning thing or... I don't know. Why are we all taking this trip?" Hermione asked McGonagall with much curiosity.  
  
McGonagall smiled at Hermione. "Good, Hermione. We are taking this trip becuase a letter was sent to Dumbledore from the man who owns the town asking if some of the students would like to visit his village. Not many people were coming. So Dumbledore decided that fifth year will go. Plus I understand that you all have been working hard and wanted to have a little break," McGonagall replied.  
  
Hermione silently said to herself Ooooh. Everyone smiled greatly and looked at one another. Neville raised his hand.  
  
"Mr.Longbottom?" McGonagall pointed imperiously to him. "Where are we staying?" Neville said.  
  
"Yes the boys are staying in the Rornet lodge, and the girls are staying in the Rosient lodge. The House leaders are staying in the Ritherton lodge," She replied.  
  
Parvati raised her hand. McGonagall nodded towards her. "How are we getting there? Are we walking?" Parvati said with great unease in her voice.  
  
Lavender nodded looking concerned. She didn't want to ruin her new shoes.  
  
McGonagall smiled a very wide, excited smile. Lavender's eyes bulged for she was seriously thinking that this was a punishment to ruin her new shoes. Harry sensed some of the students slightly edging away from McGonagalls disturbingly wild smile.  
  
"Of course we are not going to walk. It is much to far to walk. We are going to use something new. Something we have never used before. We are taking the train--"  
  
"Are we using the Hogwarts Express?" Ron interrupted. McGonagall closed her eyes.  
  
"Mr.Weasley please do not interrupt me and no we are not using the Hogwarts Express," McGonagall opened her eyes and eyed Ron.  
  
Ron mumbled and apology and his ears turned a shade of pink. McGonagall cleared her throat.  
  
"Now as I was saying, we are going to use a train. But it will not be running along the tracks on the ground. It will be flying," McGonagall emphasized the word flying. Everyone started whispering madly.  
  
McGonagall held up her hand. Everyone shut up and payed attention.  
  
Mmmm, power is good McGonagall thought to herself.  
  
"The train is called the Silver Cloud Express. We will board the train Sunday night at 10:00 PM sharp. Now I don't want anyone to miss it either," she said as she eyed Ron and Harry. They both went a little pink. Their little incident in second year is still remembered.  
  
"You will meet me again at 10:00 PM sharp. Now we will be traveling in the air and will arrive at Grimundle at 5:25 AM. Then we will board off. Our luggage will already be in our rooms when we arrive," She said waiting for any more qustions.  
  
"When we are on the train your maps will be given to you in your compartment. When we get there you will go to your rooms to have a quick look around and then you will meet me in the Gryffindor Meeting room. It is room number 4. Every House will meet their House leaders after the look around. I will remind you again when we arrive at Grimundle," she said.  
  
Dean held up his hand. McGonagall looked at him. "Is there a special time when we have to all meet?"  
  
"No. When we meet it will either be for an emergancy, somthing that is happening that shouldn't be, or an important announcement. Now if it includes all of the Houses than we will meet in the 6th room. My mistake, I did not mention Room 6 before. It is the largest room in the Meeting lodge. We have set a small spell on your wand so when we all have to meet or when our room has to meet, your wands will vibrate so you know you must be there," McGonagall explained.  
  
Fred and George sniggered as some others did too. Fred leaned over so only George could hear. "What if it's in the front of our pants? Guess some of us will wan't to have lots of meetings," he whispered and they both laughed amongst themselves.  
  
"Now when your wand vibrates it means you must be in the Meeting room. No matter what. If we find out you weren't there when you were called then you will be in big trouble. Do not raise your hands at that, I would like for you to find out yourselves what will happen if that does happend to you," she said eyeing some students while raising her eyebrows.  
  
Those students nudged back in fear.  
  
"Now if there are no more questions then I think we are done," McGonagall said feeling a bit relieved.  
  
No one raised their hands. McGonagall smiled and dismissed them. As soon as they got up everyone started talking at once.  
  
McGonagall left the room swiftly. Everyone started going up to their dormitories. Fred and George went over to Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Damn, I wish we could go. That sounds awfully fun," Fred commented. Ron nodded with glee.  
  
"Yeah it does sound really fun. A whole town to walk around in, we have a curfew thats 12:00, plus we can sleep in!" Ron said sounding very cheerful.  
  
Fred and George started heading up to their rooms. Fred turned around with a huge grin on his face. "A whole week of no school. You can visit any House you want, no patrol on you. You can stay out till 12:00. Man, this is going to be a real snog fest. Or shall I also say, a real shag fest for the couples and those who want to have some fun. Going to get a little hot and bothered!" Fred winked and continued up stairs.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were quiet and just stood there. Ron turnd slowly to them with his ears the color of a tomato. Hermione was a little pink in the cheeks. Harry was also blushing.  
  
"Shag fest?" Ron said as his voice broke. Hermione blushed. "What the hell does that mean?" Ron uttered looking at his two friends.  
  
"Bloody perverts," Ron finished shaking his head a bit.  
  
They were the only ones in the room. Hermione turned slightly away. "Well... er... Fred is actually kind of right..." Hermione trailed off looking away.  
  
"WHAT!?" Ron and Harry said astonished. Harry looked very startled. He knew it was probably true, but to hear Hermione say it, now that was just a bit off.  
  
"W-well... Just think about it. No patrol on us, we can visit other Houses. We can definitely get away with sneaking into the other lodge. And there are some real... sex crazed, sex godish kinda people here. And have you seen Seamus and Parvati look at each other? They really like each other," Hermione finished off.  
  
"What do you mean sex crazed or sex godish or whatever kinda people here?" Ron said interested but slightly awkward.  
  
"Well... there will probably be a lot of sex stuff going around. Just think... there's Cho Change here, Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabbini, Parvati Patil, those kinda people y'know? We can get away with about anything if we want too," Hermione said and smiled a bit.  
  
"What do you mean Cho Chang...?" Harry asked, then, sounded a bit more miffed, "Draco Malfoy?!"  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled awkwardly. Ron made a very strange face. Something inbetween of crying and gagging.  
  
"I must say... this is going to be a very intimate week we're going to have. I mean very intimate..." Hermione said and smiled widely. "Good night and see you tomorrow!" Hermione said cheerfully and walked off to her room.  
  
Ron and Harry just stood there and looked at each other. They both looked quite flabbergasted.  
  
"Y'know... Hermione is right," Harry said slowly. Ron just looked at him oddly than eased down a bit.  
  
"Maybe... I can have a chance finally... with... Hermione..." Ron said slowly trailing off. Harry looked at him swiftly. "What?" he asked.  
  
"N-n-nothing, nevermind..." Ron said a little fast but then slowed down and sighed. Harry patted him on the back, "Dont worry... you might actually have a chance with her this week," Harry said and flashed Ron his Everything-Is-Going-To-Be-Ok smile.  
  
Ron looked at him and smiled too. They both started to walk up the stairs. Harry slowed down. Draco Malfoy... Draco Malfoy... Harry thought and blushed. Maybe... Harry thought again almost stopping. He shook his head for about the third time that day and told himself he needed sleep. He didn't know what the hell he was even thinking about.  
  
Ron stopped and looked back him with concern. "You ok?" Ron ask peering down at Harry.  
  
Harry nodded his head and said he was fine. Ron shrugged and started walking up the stairs to the fifth year dormitory. Harry slightly stopped and smiled. "Maybe... I'll get a little intimate with someone..." Harry said and grinned and walked off to go to bed.  
  
*  
  
Harry woke up. He was expecting to see daylight. But he only saw darkness out the window. He sighed.  
  
Harry was so excited that he had woke up at four in the morning on accident. Harry couldn't take waiting in his bed so he got up, got dressed, put on his cloak, and decided to take a walk. Harry felt so much energy in him; he was just so awake.  
  
Harry went outside and started to walk by the lake. He stopped and just stood there watching the dark peaceful water.  
  
He heard steps behind him. He whirled around, wand in hand. It was Draco Malfoy. Draco looked at him with his perfect eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
"God put down that bloody wand Potter, I'm not a dementor for fucks sake," Draco said coming to a stop at the sight of him.  
  
Harry glared at him and put his wand away. "What are you doing here?" he said, going back to stare at the lake trying to ignore the boy who irritates him the most.  
  
"I can be here if I want to Potter, what are you doing here? Are you still having scary little nightmares about people dying?" Draco said and smirked.  
  
Harry glared at him and held a tighter grip on his wand. Draco did one of his best smirks and raised his eye brow.  
  
"No, but thank you Malfoy for worrying about me," Harry said and did a decent smirk.  
  
Draco just looked disgusted at the thought. "Ew, I dont think I would ever worry about you Potter. It'd waste too much of my time,"  
  
Harry shrugged. He didn't care. Pfft whatever. Harry just looked out into the black lake.  
  
A couple minutes went by. "I must say, the trip sounds really... fun," Draco said talking more to the lake than to Harry. Harry looked at Draco out of the corner of his eye. Draco sounded so.... friendly. Very odd indeed.  
  
Harry did have to agree with him. The trip did sound like a bloody load of fun. "Yea... we don't have to be back till 12:00. It's great... plus... we get to eat anywhere and do whatever," Harry replied also speaking more to the lake.  
  
Draco looked at him. Harry smiled, still not looking at the blonde one. "Plus... I think what Fred and George said will probably be true..." he said and chuckled a little.  
  
Draco looked slightly puzzled, "You mean the shit poor Weasles brothers?" He asked. Harry nodded and ignored the comment.  
  
"And what's true?" Draco said standing a bit closer than before. He peered at Harry and raised one pretty eyebrow.  
  
Harry smirked. "Fred and George said that this might be some sort of snog fest... or more of a shag fest,"  
  
Draco was quiet, "What do you mean Potter?" He knew what Harry meant exactly. He just wanted to hear the Virgin-Who-Lived say it.  
  
"I mean as in well... think about it! We're allowed to stay out late... we're practically not being chaperoned at all. Students are allowed to go see eachother and they're as hell as fuck will be able to get away into sneaking into the other peoples bed rooms and can shag all they want. We're as free as birds Malfoy. All we have to do is keep quiet and the professors wont notice a thing!" Harry said and grinned.  
  
Draco just looked at him and thought. He looked back out to the lake and grinned. "Potter... for once you and Weasel's brothers are right..." Draco chuckled evily. Harry noticed that chuckle. He noticed it very much. But ignored it.  
  
"I bet you and Pansy will have a good shag..." Harry said more to himself than Draco. It sounded much gloomier then was supposed to.  
  
"WHAT!?" Draco practically screeched.  
  
Harry'a nerves almost exploded at the loudness.  
  
"Arent you and Pansy an, um... item or something?" Harry gently said trying not to upset Draco much more. Very emotional boy, Draco was.  
  
Draco looked horrified, and Harry was scared he would hurl up dinner or something.  
  
"Potter that is disgusting. Pansy may think me and her are an item but we are as fuck not! I would never shag her... we have frenched a couple times...and I certainly didn't like it too much. Very sloppy girl she is.  
  
We have screwed around a bit in a broom closeta few time... but I would NEVER shag her!" Draco said very clearly and looked mortified at the subject of him and Pansy having a good fuck.  
  
Harry nodded. "I thought you liked her?" he asked.  
  
Draco shook his head. "No, she's too... fat. She's not worthy of my beautiful body. I need someone nice and slim, not a hog. I'm bored with her. I'm looking for new blood to feed on," Draco said and flashed an evil grin towards Harry.  
  
Harry nodded a bit and looked away. He slightly blushed but turned so Draco could'nt see it. New blood to feed on... Harry thought. Maybe hes a vampire? Nah.  
  
Draco smiled to himself. Harry saw that. "What are you leering on about?" he asked. Draco looked at him, then moved up awfully close to Harry.  
  
"Why, are you sure you want to know Potter?" Draco asked smoothly raising his eyebrows whilst smiling.  
  
Harry got a little scared but a little... horny. He quickly snapped out of it and thought What the fuck? No! Not horny! Just... sorta freaked out...maybe... shut the fuck up! Harry thought.  
  
"I... er... guess so? Do I have to?" Harry said somewhat sarcastically but before he could do anything else Draco grabbed Harry's hand.  
  
Harry looked at Draco very oddly. Draco looked up at Harry and smiled devishly. Harry was now starting to get a little scared. Draco had an evil glint in his eye. Ok... maybe a bit horny... I think Harry thought.  
  
Before Harry could do anything more the Blonde One lifted Harry's hand to his mouth, palm up. Harry felt somthing warm and soft on his palm. And a bit wet too.  
  
Harry than felt a small prick at his palm. He told his hand to jerk away, but it didn't. Only his mind wanted to pull away.  
  
Harry felt somthing somewhat like a tongue trace down the middle of his palm. Harry now felt really... wonderful.  
  
Allright. Horny definitely,Harry thought. Draco lifted up his face and licked his lips. He put his silver eyes upon Harry's green ones.  
  
Harry saw the tiniest trace of blood on his hand. Draco was still holding it. The boy let go.  
  
Harry snapped back to reality and examined his hand. Harry started to blush, and looked up.  
  
Draco was looking at him with a smirk on his face, "Just looking for some new blood..." Draco said with lustful malice in his eyes.  
  
Draco smiled and turned around and started heading back to his own dormitory. Harry looked around and then back at his palm. He was half way across the feild when Harry yelled to him.  
  
"And how was it!?" Harry yelled nervously. Draco stopped and turned around slowly.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you some more this week. And maybe... I'll see a little more of you than I already do," Draco said. Harry could sense the lust in his voice.  
  
And with that Draco walked off into the darkness. Draco didn't know why he was acting this way towards Harry. He had no idea why he just did that and what he said. He shrugged. Harry Potter was always something Draco never had and could never have. Maybe he was wrong.  
  
Draco decided he was going to play a game. Harry was the pawn, and Grimundle was the perfect game board. He smiled almost sinisterly.  
  
Harry looked at the darkness of where Draco was standing. Then looked back down at his palm. Was he serious?  
  
Harry smiled. Maybe he would see some more of Draco this week. Harry also did not know why he found a particular attraction towards Draco. Maybe it was just horomones. And that he was fifteen. Draco was very handsome. Very sexy. Harry grinned and laughed to what got himself into.  
  
And with that Harry also started walking off to his own dormitory.  
  
*  
  
It was mid-day Sunday. Harry had only seen a little of Draco for the last two days. Harry shrugged. Maybe he would will see Draco more this week. Harry felt a tinge bit of excitement at that. He was still a bit unclear on what had happened at the lake. But he promised to think about it later.  
  
Harry was all ready and set to go. He had packed all his robes, clothes, and even some parchment and pens to write. Just little stuff like that. He also brought his invisibility cloak with him.  
  
Hermione and Ron were also done packing. All the fifth years were done packing, everyone was ready to leave. Hermione had decided to bring a bunch of books with her.  
  
Ron looked at her, "Why are you bringing so many books? We're supposed to have fun and relax!" he pointed out to her.  
  
"Well I like reading Ron, and I think it's relaxing. Unlike some people I know," Hermione snapped back and started walking off carrying her books up to where she could pack them.  
  
Ron shrugged and Harry did the same. "She's mental," Ron mumbled.  
  
McGonagall had come on Saturday night and called all the fifth years to the Common Room.  
  
"Tomorrow night at 10:00 sharp you will meet me here and we will all walk down to the boats. Do not worry your luggage will already be boarded among the train, for I see that everyone packed already. Then when we get off our boats you will all follow me," she said.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Ron and some other kids were just sitting there, playing games or reading. Every fifth year was anxiously waiting for the clock to strike 10:00 tomorrow night. Grimundle sounded very exciting.  
  
*  
  
Breakfast had passed, lunch had passed, and now dinner had passed. Every fifth year was waiting in their common room. It was 9:56. No one was missing.  
  
Harry and Ron were definitely there. They didn't want to have that incident they had in second year again. That was terrible.  
  
"9:58," Hermione said quietly so only Harry and Ron could hear her. Harry could feel the tension and excitement in everybody in the room.  
  
I mean come on. A flying train? Now that sounded bloody fabulous and really fun. Grimundle sounded wonderful. Sounded very pleasant. And not to mention fun.  
  
"9:59!" Hermione said with excitement but still quietly. As she said that she grabbed Harry and Ron's hands. Ron smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back.  
  
"10:00!!" Hermione said aloud. She squeezed Harry and Ron's hand. At that second Professor McGonagall walked into the room.  
  
She smiled, "Everyone ready to go?" Even she had an hint of excitement in her voice. 


End file.
